


Daedalus Commander 2.0

by SueBob99



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueBob99/pseuds/SueBob99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Critical Mass and The Long Goodbye.</p><p>Hints of pre-Caldwell/Weir. Following the bomb plot, Caldwell is in a precarious position with his bosses, and the political-powers-that-be see an opportunity. Weir has been called back to SG command for this surprise meeting and finds herself sympathizing with someone she once considered an adversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daedalus Commander 2.0

Elizabeth stepped through the gate, appearing in the SGC’s Gate Room and was met by a stern-faced Lieutenant. He reluctantly offered his hand to shake. “General Landry sent me to meet you ma’am. They’re in the meeting room, him and the IOA representatives, just waiting for Colonel Caldwell.”  
  
“Colonel Caldwell?! I had no idea he was coming.”  
  
“Yes, of course ma’am.” The young Lieutenant gave her a significant glance she couldn’t interpret. “General O’Neill insisted, he thought it wouldn’t be fair otherwise. You know, considering.”  
  
Elizabeth got the distinct impression he knew more than she did. And disapproved.  
  
She followed at his side through a maze of tunnels; until he deposited her outside the meeting room with a curt “They’ll call when they’re ready.”  
  
A moment later, Caldwell strolled around the corner, and stopped dead in surprise. “Doctor?” Caldwell nodded at her. “So you’re a part of this mysterious meeting? Do I get clues or should I wait for your official report?”  
  
“I’m as in the dark as you.” Elizabeth said. “I thought, perhaps bad news: results of the screenings. Perhaps more of your crew were discovered as hosts.”  
  
At the word “more”, she saw Caldwell stiffen, but he simply said, “Relax Doctor, my crew are no threat to Atlantis.”  
  
Damn.  
  
She studied his strong frame, now leant against the wall in affected casualness, head cocked awaiting her next attack, and wearing that navy jumper he’d worn last time they’d been here. This wasn’t what she’d wanted. After the Goa’uld incident she’d thought long and hard about what he must have gone through, a loyal honourable man like she knew him to be, forced to betray his own people, people he’d sworn to protect. She wanted to connect with him. Improve things between them. She moved to touch his arm, thought better of it and stopped awkwardly. “How are you?”  
  
“Duty-fit and I have multiple CT scans to prove it.”  
  
His brown eyes held her gaze in subtle challenge.  
  
“I didn’t mean-”  
  
“Hermoid completed successful removal and filed a report to that effect, if you’d care to request it?”  
  
“I know.” Elizabeth struggled to pick the right words. “I...I...already did.”  
  
His sturdy shoulders sagged and she said, “I didn’t read it because of you, I mean I did, but only for the safety of the base. I mean as part of my job, I don’t have concerns about you.”  
  
“It’s okay, Doctor. It’s only natural, you...and my crew would.”  
  
She reached out to him but Caldwell clasped his hands behind his back, saying, “Proper base security necessitates questions. Ask what you need to ask. I’m not made of glass.”  
  
“I wasn’t-” Elizabeth said but was cut off by the sounds of chairs scraping in the meeting room next door and Landry calling “Come!” And Caldwell entered, leaving her open-mouthed and alone.

  


***

  
  


There were four men sat around the conference table, all posed in attitudes of intense disagreement. Landry sat at the table head, glaring at two suit-wearing goons she didn’t recognise, who flanked Richard Woolsey, the officious bean-counter from the IOA. Caldwell took a seat opposite them and, not wanting to crowd him, she sat on the final empty side, opposite Landry. “From the start I want to make it clear, I’m opposed to this action,” Landry said, mostly addressing Caldwell. “It is the belief of my senior staff and myself that Colonel Caldwell has performed an exceptional job commanding the Daedalus and this Goa’uld incident does nothing to change that.”  
  
“General,” Woolsey said in a low warning tone. “Please bear in mind the president has already approved this action, you and Colonel Caldwell are here only as a courtesy.”  
  
“What action?” Elizabeth asked.  
  
Woolsey’s hands began awkwardly shuffling papers and he cleared his throat loudly. “As you know Doctor Weir, trust is an important tool in any relationship, especially those involving life and death situations. It’s been brought to my attention you might prefer working with a new Daedalus commander.”  
  
Elizabeth was lost for words and looked to Caldwell to see he was equally shocked, an angry blush creeping up his cheeks. As he glanced at her, hurt flickered across his brown eyes and was abruptly masked. He leant back in his chair in affected tranquillity, adjusting himself into the open-handed posture and impassive-face of a career military strategist. “I don’t know what Doctor Weir told you but-”  
  
“Doctor Weir has not been part of this conversation.”  
  
Caldwell gave him a sceptical look. “I understand other military personnel have, through no fault of their own, also played host to Goa’uld and none of them are considered unfit for duty.”  
  
“You wouldn’t be discharged, Colonel. Just reassigned.”  
  
Reassigned to a position he didn’t want. In a punishment he didn’t deserve.  
  
Woolsey fidgeted with his papers. “And this isn’t only about the Goa’uld. Doctor Weir’s reports insinuate a lack of trust in your decision-making. She has logged several missions where you and she followed a different path...”  
  
Elizabeth thought over the reports. This hadn’t been her intention when she wrote them, including opposing viewpoints was just best practice. But perhaps her irritation had shown: passing thoughts of how much easier things would be with someone who actually did what she wanted. No more frustrated requests. No more practicing debate points before every meeting. No more waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
But it wouldn’t be fair. He didn’t deserve this.  
  
She tuned in as Woolsey’s voice concluded, “...ultimately the decision belongs to Doctor Weir.” He eyed Elizabeth. “Of course you’ll be part of the new commander’s selection process. And have final say.”  
  
Whoever tabled this offer had done some serious political string-pulling. They were basically offering her full control of Atlantis and the Daedalus. Whoever she picked would know they owed their position to her and no doubt eagerly perform any requests. All this could be hers. And she just had to say Caldwell was untrustworthy.  
  
“Well, doctor?”  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath. “I have complete faith in Colonel Caldwell.”  
  
Woolsey stared at her baffled. “You can choose anyone you want.”  
  
“I choose to stick with what works.” She glanced at Colonel Caldwell, and stifled a giggle at his uncharacteristic pale shock. “Although we don’t always agree, the Colonel’s perspective forms a good counterpoint to my own and I respect his intentions, experience and expertise.”  
  
One of the goons leant forward, “But-”  
  
“I’ve made my decision.”  
  
Woolsey opened his mouth but Landry rose from his seat smiling. “Well gentlemen, I believe you have your answer.”  
  
As he steered the three men out the door, he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

  


***

  
  


“So you respect my intentions, experience and expertise?” said a low masculine voice behind her in the Gate Room.  
  
“Sometimes.” Elizabeth turned, finding Caldwell leant in the doorway, examining her with that self-assured guile that was so very him. She was glad it was back. But, if past experience was any indication, she wouldn’t be glad for long. “I really didn’t know, you know? About the meeting.”  
  
“I gathered.”  
  
There was an awkward pause: awkward for her, he seemed to enjoy watching her squirm.  
  
“I meant what I said. Sometimes, when you’re not being infuriatingly high-handed, or rigid, or petty, or overbearing, or unreasonable, or bull-headed-”  
  
Caldwell held up a hand. “I get the picture, Doctor.”  
  
“Well, then you say or do something that makes me realise I’d like to know you better.”  
  
The corner of his lips twitched. “I’ll try to bear that in mind the next time you disagree with me.”  
  
"You do that,” Elizabeth said as he gave her a twinkly-eyed smirk.

  



End file.
